For the love of you
by darkraven2
Summary: A/L Slash! Aragorn loves Legolas, yet he is still a little unsure. But as he walks into a nightmare where his lover and the elves are enslaved, he finds his doubts leaving him. Eomer/Haldir side story.*finished*
1. Falling

Slash 

Completely AU

Legolas is younger, in this story, than actual. 

**[Prologue]**

Stars twinkled in the skies above and upon the dimly lit hill two figures sat atone with each other. One was a handsome man with distinct features and stern and wise eyes. The other was a pretty elf with long silky blond hair that hung down his slender back. His head lay upon the man's chest and his bright blue eyes sparkled just as the diamonds in the sky. 

"… Aragorn…" He spoke gently, "Tell me the truth… Do you love me?" They were parting again the fallowing day and he needed some reassurance. 

"… What do you think?" The handsome man replied slipping his arms around the elf's waist. 

"No, don't play games…" The elven prince muttered pulling away from the hand that was fingering his hair, "I am serious, I want a straight answer."

"… Legolas… I do care about you."

"… Nay…" The elf shook his head sadly, "That was not the question I asked. I asked if you loved me…"

"… What do you mean by love?"

"… Aragorn, if you cannot answer my question then you certainly do not feel the same way I do…" Legolas replied knowing that he was not going to get the answer he wanted. 

"I… you know how I feel about you." Aragorn whispered laying a hand upon the blond elf's cheek. 

"… No, I don't." Legolas replied without remorse, "You have never told me… Not once…" With that he gently pulled the man's hand from his cheek. He had waited so many years and he could not wait much longer, his heart would not let him. He knew he could not give any more of his heart to this man unless he knew that his lover felt the same. 

"I feel good when I am with you… I enjoy your company…I… I don't even know myself." Aragorn said softly, trailing off as he spoke. 

"… Maybe you need time to think it over then." Legolas whispered coldly and with that he stood up, "I love you… but I can't sit around forever waiting for you to feel the same. Take some time, Aragorn… as long as you need." He could feel his own heart breaking as he spoke. 

"No… why is this so important?" Aragorn said standing up as well, "I know that you mean a lot to me."

"What am I to you, exactly?" Legolas said softly and sincerely, his heart fluttering about his chest.  

"… You are my friend… and…"

"Your friend?" Legolas repeated; his eyes blinked back the disbelief and tears. "That's what I am? A friend?" 

"I…"

"…Forget it." Legolas shrugged amid the tears, "I'm sorry for bring it up." He was overcome with sadness in his own heart, and he turned away and started walking. 

"Legolas! I don't understand…" 

"… I have to go tomorrow, Aragorn… you know that." Legolas said gently, "And I may not see you for who knows how long… we can't go on like this … I don't have anymore to give unless I know how you feel…. tell me what you want…tell me and I…"

"I want you…." Aragorn whispered pulling the elf close. Legolas did not respond and only looked at him with searching eyes. 

"… Do you? If there were not all these people around expecting it of us… would you still want me?" Legolas spoke. He was surprised at himself for spilling all those words that has haunted him for years. 

"… Of course… what are you talking about?"

"… I don't know… you tell me." Legolas said gently and he pulled away. 

Aragorn watched as the elven beauty walked away down the hills. His thoughts were racing and he was cursing to himself. Why couldn't he say it, they were only three little words! Why was it so hard for him? He did _love _Legolas. But he could not bring himself to tell the prince. God it hurt him when he saw those tears in the pretty elf's eyes. What did he want?

                              **[One]**

Aragorn awoke with a start; he tried to remember the previous night when he and Legolas parted. He saw a strange light before heading back to the shelter and it seemed that was all he could remember. He must have dozed off and one of the guards must have found him. He sighed in shame and remembered that Legolas was leaving that day. He quickly sat up and looked around. Something has changed. This was not Imladris… not at all. His room was bigger and more spatial. There were things around that he did not recognize and everywhere around the elven elegance was missing. The furniture was rich yet plain and the window were much smaller. 

"… Where am I?" He thought pointedly. He realized the clothes that have been laid out for him. They were definitely… fancy and elegant. Not at all like the clothes he always wore. Silver lacings and gold trims were everywhere upon the silver fabric. He looked down and realized that he was wearing a white night shirt. 

The door to his room opened and a slender elf clad in torn and clothing much too loose for his thin body walked in nervously. He watched as the golden hair of the elf shone and moved from side to side as he gracefully walked. He realized, glancing at the torn sleeve of one of the elf's arms, he was covered in scars and bruises. 

"My lord… are you awake?" The elf muttered softly turning his trembling blue eyes to him. 

"Legolas?" He gasped as the elf turned to him, "What happened to you?"

"… Nothing happened to me, master." The elf whispered, making sure to keep his distance, "I did everything you had told me to."

"Why do you call me master?" Aragorn responded. 

"…You are the master… and it is to you I belong and serve." Legolas replied, nervous and confused. That was what he had been taught to say, at least. 

"What?"

"I'm sorry…" Legolas whispered quickly, "If… you would like me to call you by another title then…"

"No! I mean… yes… I'm Aragorn…"

"… I know that, my lord." Legolas glared, utterly lost and worried that this was another way to find a reason to whip him. 

"… I am not your _lord_" 

"… I don't understand…" Legolas said softly as he began to lay the tray he carried upon the nightstand. 

"… What are you doing?"

"… Are you not hungry?" Legolas said quickly, and in his tone there were hints of distress, "I'm sorry, would you like me to bring you something else?" He quickly stopped buttering the bread with his scared and blistered hands. 

"… No… why are you serving me breakfast?"

"… Master I- … do you feel not well?" Legolas said as he laid the butter knife back on the tray, "You would probably like some water better…I'm sorry… I will get it for you right away." 

"Legolas… why are you doing this? Is this some joke I don't understand?" Aragorn said utterly confused and shocked as he looked at the very real cuts and blisters on the pretty elf's hands. He laid his fingers upon the slender fingers and looked toward the blue-eyed elf.

"… Master… I'm sorry… could you tell me what you would like me to bring?" Legolas whispered quickly pulling his hand back. He was just as confused, if not even more. He feared this man more than others could know and he knew that he would be struck beyond his nightmares if he were to slip… even a little. With that the door opened and another man came in. This man was eying the elf both angrily and lustfully. 

"… What the hell are you doing, elf! Did I not specifically tell you there were floors to clean?" The man lashed out at the elf. Legolas nodded quickly and began to stand up and walk away. 

"How dare you talk to him like that!" Aragorn blurted angrily, he noticed the panic in his friend and lover's eyes. Why did Legolas just take it? Legolas looked at him, both confused and horrified. 

"… Master…" Legolas muttered in disbelief. The man looked at both of them and struck the blond beauty hard, knocking him against the wall. 

"Speak only when you are spoken to!" The man hissed. The fair elf did not need telling twice, and swiftly ducked out of the room. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Aragorn yelled in his rage, he wanted to go after Legolas but the man stood blocking the door. 

"My lord… is something bothering you?" The man stared in surprise. 

"Yes, there is something bothering me! I have no idea where the hell I am, or who you are. Personally, I do not give a damn about who you are, except that you have no right to lay a finger on him!"

"My lord… he is only an elf… I do not understand."

Aragorn glared at him in anger. What did 'only an elf' mean? Elves were the eldest and fairest beings of Middle Earth, and Legolas was definitely among the best of them. "Why does he serve me?"

"… He is your slave… my lord. It is his duty…"

"… No, no he isn't!" Aragorn shouted, completely and utterly hoping to wake up from this nightmare, "He is… he is a warrior in his own right."

The man backed away slowly, looking as if he had just seen a lunatic. "He is an elf…they are not even human… why do you defend them?" Aragorn was too angry and lost to speak. He just shoved the man from his view and stormed out of the door. He looked around franticly at where Legolas had gone but saw no one. 

"Haldir?" He whispered as another elf was walking down the stairs. What was the Lorien elf doing here? At this… whatever this place was. The green-eyed elf snapped his head towards him and glared.

"Master…" He bowed low and tilted down his head, "Are you in need of something?" Haldir was wondering when the high almighty lord Aragorn had bothered to learn his name. He seemed to get enough joy calling him 'elf.' 

"Why do you bow to me?"

"… I am ever your loyal servant…" Haldir replied like a robot. Aragorn noticed the many bruises and scars that were upon his cheeks and arms as well. Haldir looked up with one eye, curious if he was going to get kicked or struck. But nothing came. 

"You…" Aragorn began but thought better of it, he was catching on that something was not right. "Where is Legolas? Have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry… I do not know." Haldir's mind turned quickly. He knew that if he did tell where his friend was, Legolas was bound to be struck, whipped, or who knows what else… The almighty master was famous for his cruel and unusual ways of treating the elves. It was known but never spoken what he had done to Legolas in the past. 

"Alright, thank you." Aragorn said as he quickly walked off. Haldir was left pondering the meaning of 'thank you.' 

Legolas looked bitterly at the hand that has come to lift his chin. He did not want this… why were the men so cruel? What was so wrong about being an elf? Did that mean he automatically deserved to be treated this way? He did not care for the pain of the whips that touched his skin but if only that was all he had to endure. He trembled as the finger trailed up to the tip of his pointed ears. 

"… Come on… elf…" The hissing voice of the man came in too clearly.

"Sir… please…" He said as he tried to concentrate on the towel that he held and continued to run it back and forth upon the already clean floor. 

"… Look at me!" The man snapped. Legolas lifted his glittering eyes and stared. He was so afraid, yet he decided that this time he would not let them win. He no longer cared about the consequences… anything was better than this. When he felt the hands come to snap at his clothing he pulled back and shoved the man away. The rough and burly man fell back in surprise. 

"You little-…" The dark-eye man lunged at him but Legolas was already running swiftly down the halls and out of sight. He was unable to follow up to the elf. 

Aragorn looked around, distraught at what he saw. The elves were enslaved… that was all he knew. How did it come to be this way… this was what he did not understand. But he had to find Legolas… to keep him safe, first of all, and maybe get some answers. 


	2. Slaves of a cruel reality

               

This contains Eomer/Haldir SLASH 

**[Two]**

Legolas looked down at the stale bread not even enough for a morning's work and the half a cup of water. He sighed as he picked it up. This was better than most of the servants received in a normal day, he was 'special' because they thought him pretty. Haldir sat beside him and smiled weakly. "Interesting morning?"

               "… Very." Legolas murmured. He enjoyed Haldir's company, for his friend was always so optimistic. But he knew inside that Haldir suffered just as much as he did, if not more. His friend was not much older, but he seemed wiser by far. 

               "Did you do something to offend master Aragorn? He was certainly looking for you…"

               "I do not know," Legolas replied, his voice filled with worry, "I hope not. I only brought him his breakfast… but he was acting very strange… almost like I was…"

               "Like you were… what?" Haldir's eyes flickered. He brought the water up to his pale and tender lips. 

               "No… you will laugh." Legolas looked down. 

               "… Trust me, my friend," Haldir assured him, "There is not much to laugh about concerning him…"

               "Haldir… he was almost defending me…" Legolas spoke up; his melodious voice was filled with confusion. Haldir said nothing as he looked down at his portion of rock like bread that was slightly smaller than Legolas's. 

               "… Legolas… be careful… you know what he…" Haldir started to say but stopped when he noticed the pain and sadness in his friend's eyes, "He sees us as objects… not people." 

               "… I know." Legolas whispered, he knew much too well. But there was something different in the master's eyes this morning. Something he did not recognize was there. 

               "Let us think of better things…" Haldir smiled, or tried to. "Like the havens…" It was a place that many of their kin went to, and it was said to be beautiful and peaceful where men did not dwell. But most of their kin die before ever reaching that home. 

               "… We must try…" Legolas whispered under his breath so only Haldir could hear him, "We cannot stay here forever…" He looked to his friend who nodded hesitantly. He knew exactly why Haldir was unsure, but spoke nothing of it. To him, it seemed like a small price to pay for happiness and escape from undeserved pain. 

               "I spoke to Glorfindel…" Haldir murmured, "He can help us, he has promised to do so. We need only to hang on for another month or so." But he was unfocused and his mind trailed to other thoughts. 

               "… Will you be all right?" Legolas said as he noticed Haldir's spaced out expression. The Lorien elf nodded reluctantly and they looked at each other and smiled firmly. No matter how much pain neither of them suffered through, they have never left each other's side. 

Legolas bit down on the bread, which took much effort and even more to chew and swallow. He sighed and wondered what it would be like to be properly fed for once. He remembered trying to steal food when he was little and the beating he had gotten for that. He could hardly walk for a month. Haldir had done the same on a number of occasions but has never gotten caught as he did. 

Haldir left his food untouched, many thoughts were running through his mind. He remembered all the painful times he had been assaulted in this place and touched wrongfully, but none of them had ever succeeded in taking him. He had not always been a slave here, there was a time when he walked freely and it was there that he learned to defend himself. 

But Legolas was not so lucky. He was born beautiful, even for an elf. There were many eyes that desired him. He was born into this dreadful life and never understood how to protect himself. It was Haldir who had helped him understand that he did not deserve the ways in which he was being treated. Legolas had been tainted and for that he paid a great ordeal. His grief would have overpowered him if Haldir and Glorfindel had not been there.  

               Night befell upon the lonely palace and Eomer walked slowly toward the gardens, trying to awake no one. He would be claimed a traitor, if anyone had found out the things he had been doing. Yet he was a strong and fair man with golden hair and light eyes, a man who believed that the elves were friends of men, and deserved to be treated better. That was what he secretly worked at his entire life. He loathed the king and his brother Aragorn… it was such ignorance that disgusted him. He waited till the figure came into his view. "Haldir…" He breathed pulling the breathtaking elf into his arms. 

               "… I have missed you…" The elf whispered softly, his silver like blond hair falling onto his rosy cheeks, "You have to be more careful… if they know that we are seeing each other…"

               "Shhh… Speak nothing of it. I do not fear them." Eomer said looking down at his elven lover. The Lorien elf had bruises everywhere and scratches that dug into the sides of his neck. There was a scar upon his forehead from years back. "And neither should you… I will not let them hurt you."

               "… I have something to tell you…" Haldir said softly leaning his head upon the stern and stouthearted man's shoulder. He knew that in telling this to a man, he was putting his life and Legolas's in one person's hands. Yet he trusted Eomer… and he was sure. 

               "Go on…" Eomer whispered holding the gorgeous elf closer. 

               "… I'm… I'm leaving."

               "What?" Eomer stared looking toward the elf. 

               "… I'm leaving this place… I will make for the havens…"

               "… Haldir… what if you are caught…" Eomer hissed in surprise, "They will… I can't let you do this!" But inside he feared even more in losing his lover. 

               "I must… and that is a chance I have to take…" Haldir said firmly, "I will die either way… and it is better to take that glimmer of chance of being free." Eomer was quiet for a while still holding his lover tightly. 

               "You know I will support you… in whatever you do." He said finally, "But… I fear for you… and I will miss you." He looked solemnly away, for he could not bear the determination in Haldir's eyes. 

               "… Not if you were to come with me…" Haldir said gently, he knew that Legolas would hate him for this and Glorfindel would be raged but he could not leave the one he loved. 

               "… I cannot, you know I cannot." Eomer said without remorse. But his arms still slipped around the pale elf's waist. Haldir nodded and they both stayed immersed in each other for a while. "I love you…" Eomer said gently to the stunning beauty and Haldir nodded, showing him that he understood. 

               Legolas looked around dizzily, he was not sure what had happened, just that he had been drugged. He looked up weakly at the man that held him down. He decided firmly that he would not let these disgusting men have their satisfaction; he was going to fight, even if it took his last breath. But how could he when he could hardly lift his own limbs? He groaned softly as a hand came to lift his head, he was forced to look upon the king with trembling eyes. He knew at once that these men were all drunk.

               Aragorn was wringing his hands as he fought his desire to slay the man that held his lover. He had to wait for a chance… his eyes fell to the king who was supposedly his brother… 'He is drunk… the bastard."

               "I think I will let you have the pretty one… my dear brother." The king muttered in his drunken state. The fair elf in the guard's arms whimpered softly at this. 

               Aragorn looked to Legolas who was staring at him tearfully and with clenched teeth. Aragorn said nothing and gently took Legolas into his arms. "… It'll be alright… trust me." He said softly. Legolas trembled and did not respond. Aragorn looked around trying to think of a way to get out of the room without letting the elf get hurt. 

               "I think I will take him to my room…" Aragorn said loudly, Legolas flinched and they all stared at him. 

               "Getting greedy… my brethren…" The king laughed, "Take him…" 

               Aragorn lifted the elf, who was struggling with all his strength, and walked from the room. As soon as they entered his bedroom, he closed the door and locked it behind him. He laid Legolas on the bed and cut the bindings with a pocketknife. 

               "Are you all right?" Aragorn whispered softly. Legolas nodded, not knowing whether to be horrified or thankful. 

               "What will you do to me?" Legolas asked as he tried to back away with the last of his strength. 

               "… I am not going to do anything _to_ you." Aragorn assured him, "I just… I need some answers."

               "I know nothing." Legolas said firmly, afraid that Aragorn was going to pressure him about escaping to the havens or about Haldir's relationship with Eomer. 

               "… Legolas, I do not accuse you of anything… I want to be your friend, and I need you to trust me." Aragorn said sincerely. Legolas glared at him and remained silent. Here was the man who has assaulted him and tried to take him so many times offering his friendship. 

               "… Why would you want to be my friend, master Aragorn? I am only an elf… and your slave." Legolas replied; he did not care about keeping his tone any longer. 

               "… No Legolas, you are not only an elf… I need you to just try to forget everything I have done to you in the past and trust me…" Aragorn said as he began to pour the elf some water. 

               "… What would you like to know… my lord?" Legolas said after a period of silence. He was afraid but also to weary to move. But there was a sense of honesty he felt from the man that he never noticed before. 

               "… I need to know where I am… and who I am. I just need to know how everything ended up like this."

               Legolas was completely lost and confused. He forced a smile and answered nonetheless. "You are in Ilian, the land of the king, your brethren… and you are the Lord Aragorn…"

               "This is not Imladris?"

               "I do not understand…" Legolas said gently, "It has not been called that since…" He stopped himself and looked away. It was too painful to be spoken. Imladris was what the elves have called it when they still lingered, free of chains. But when the men came… they fled and those who remained to fight were enslaved. That was how it had been ever since. Time went on, things grew worse. They were looked at as property, rather than people. 

               "Since what…"

               "Since…" Legolas stopped himself. Of this, it was not permitted to speak. And those who spoke of it, slaves or their masters, were severely punished. "… Perhaps I am not the one you should be speaking to about this."

               "… No, you are the only one I can speak to about this… I will not hurt you… no matter what you say." Aragorn whispered, resisting the urge to hold the pretty elf in his arms. It pained him to see the one he loved so hurt and frail, and even more to see that Legolas did not trust him.  

               Legolas nodded slowly and repeated all he knew of the history to the master. To his surprise, Aragorn was shocked at all he had to say. He began to understand that this was not the same man who had tried to rape him so many times… it was a different soul. They spoke quietly for a while and Legolas felt himself beginning to relax as the drugs wore off. 

               "… I would like to know…" Aragorn said softly, "You need not answer me… and I will not ask you twice… What did I do to you in the past?"

               "You… it was nothing I could not take…" Legolas said softly, lying through his teeth, "You struck me… this and that… but it was nothing serious." He could not bring himself to say what he remembered. 

               "… No…. I hurt you deeply… didn't I?" Aragorn whispered, he knew, in this world or any other, Legolas was still Legolas, and the worst liar in the world. "… Tell me what I did, so I may apologize for it."

______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


I could not decide whether to put Haldir with Elladan or Eomer, but there you go. 


	3. Understanding

Legolas Speaks- 

_               I wondered why master suddenly changed his feelings about me. In my heart, I could feel myself beginning to trust him, although my mind still stirred suspicious thoughts. It was odd, as we sat and talked briefly, he seemed to take me as an equal… as a friend. And he pressured me no further about the past._

_               "… I fell into the light… and the next thing I knew I was here…" Lord Aragorn said to me, finishing his tale. I did not respond, still afraid that this may be a game of his._

_               "You have to trust me Legolas… this is not the way things are supposed to be… you are not a slave…" He whispered sincerely. I raised an eyebrow but tightened my lips. What was he saying? That we were friends… in this 'world' of his? That we were equals? _

_               "… Lord Aragorn… forgive me… but I do not understand… you are… someone else?" I said trying to word it the right way. Every time I looked towards his handsome face, I remembered him striking me, his hands gripping the whip that lashed my body into rivers of blood and the strong grip that tried to pin me down. But he was different… _

_               "I am me, but I am not Lord Aragorn, nor am I the man you think you know." He said in his frustration. I could see tense fingers running through his ruffled hair. There his dark eyes blazed towards my own trembling ones and I knew, I knew he was not the same man_

_               "… I knew… this morning that you were different…" I whispered softly, "But forgive me, I could not trust you right away." I could feel myself believing him, or beginning to anyway. _

_               "There is nothing to forgive, if only I can get everything back to the way it was …" _

_               I did nothing to answer him but my ears could pick up sounds from far away. My heart nearly skipped a few beats when I heard footsteps approaching. "Master Aragorn…" I began._

_               "Don't call me that…"_

_               "Shhh, there is no time… lay me on the ground…" I whispered softly, hoping that my conscience would lead me right. _

_               "What?" Aragorn stared at me. _

_               "Someone is coming… just lay me on the ground."_

_Aragorn Speaks-_

_               What was Legolas saying? I saw him starting to rip his own clothing where his bruises and cuts began to show. It proved to be the most painful thing I have ever had to watch, lord he was beautiful. How could I have told him that he was just a friend to me? I watch as the blond elf finger one of his fresh cut and smear some of the elven blood upon his body so that it dripped onto his shirt. _

_               "Legolas what are you doing?" I asked concerned and confused. _

_               "… They will not be happy if they find out that you are only speaking to me." He said with shaking voice and unsure smile. "Lay me on the ground and I will pretend to have passed out." _

_               "…No, I will not do that." I said firmly, "I will not let them think that I hurt you. And those drunk bastards have no right to do this to you… or any of your kin."_

_               "… Master Aragorn… I'm begging you…" He looked towards me with pleading eyes; "You cannot help yourself or anyone else unless you have their trust."_

_               "Alright, fine, but I will not let them hurt you anymore." I decided firmly. Legolas smiled weakly and I lifted him into my arms. He weighed no more than a feather. I laid the elven beauty on the cold ground and he flinched a little as he turned over. _

_               "Go to sleep my lord… I will serve your breakfast in the morning." Legolas whispered. I looked at him with sadness and frustration in my eyes but I held his hand. I could not just leave him like that. Legolas let go and closed his eyes. He beckoned me to do the same. _

_Haldir Speaks-_

_               "Legolas! Legolas are you all right?" I ran to my friend who was sitting motionless, leaning against the wall of the shed. It was the place where we slept. "I heard what they were doing to you…"_

_               "Haldir, I'm fine." He replied calmly, a lost reverie was in his voice. _

_               "… I don't understand, they said they saw master carry you away…"_

_               "… Master… he is not himself… I don't understand what happened, but he has changed."_

_               "What?" I said, utterly lost. What happened? "Legolas… what did he do to you?"_

_               "Nothing… he only spoke to me… he was almost kind."_

_               "…Legolas…" I warned him, for I knew from my experiences that men were not, in whatever fantasy world, kind. "You don't trust him do you?"_

_               "… Haldir, you were not there, he was… not the same man" Legolas stuttered, I could see him looking down. _

_               "Legolas… how could you say that, after what he's done." I said furiously, remembering what happened less than a year ago… the whip thrashing against my friend's skin leaving him gasping in pain… blood flowing everywhere as guards held Glorfindel and I back._

_               "I cannot explain it… and you will not believe me anyway…" Legolas muttered as he leaned against the shed. I sat down beside him as he laid his head on my shoulder. _

_               "Why do you trust Eomer?" Legolas said suddenly. I glared at him; we had an unspoken agreement never to speak of my lover. He looked instantly sorry but he continued nonetheless, "How do you know that he would not betray you?"_

_               "… Because I love him…" I said honestly, "… and I know in my heart that he loves me. It's written in his eyes, his heart and his kiss." Legolas smiled and said nothing more. I was so glad to have him as a friend. _

****

Morning came as Aragorn reluctantly slept. The sight of his lover's mangled body was not a calming thing to remember in the morning. He pulled on his clothing hesitantly, was he going to accept this world for the time being? He supposed all he could do was to help the elves now. That seemed more important. 

Aragorn Speaks- 

               _"Lord Aragorn…" Legolas pushed open the door carrying the tray just as he did the previous day. _

_               "Legolas…" I breathed as I quickly took the tray he carried and set it upon the night table. _

_               "... Did you sleep all right?"_

_               "Legolas… come here." I gestured him to sit. I wanted to hug him tight as I saw the sadness that always lingered in his eyes. He sat down reluctantly and far away from me as he possibly could. "You still doubt me…" I said softly._

_               "I'm sorry…" Legolas said as he tried to edge closer to me._

_               "… No… I do not blame you for it." I told him, "You must be hungry…" I offered him the food and he looked at me doubtfully. It seemed that he has never been offered to do anything before. I lifted the drink and sipped it then handed the glass to him. He pressed his rouge lips to it hesitantly and took a sip as well. A bit of the foam stuck to his top lip and I gently wiped it away with a rough hand. He laughed lightly and I could almost feel my heart being lifted. How enchanting he was when he smiled. _

_               "… Thank-thank you." He stuttered letting his guard down a bit. _

_               "Think nothing of it." I whispered, I could not believe how gorgeous he was. My fingers gently brushed the long strands of his golden hair from his eyes. He trembled a little but a smile came to his lips. _

_               "Master Aragorn…" He began softly, "I still do not understand… why are you so good to me?" _

_               "… Because… you are my friend…" I said hesitantly, I was too afraid to say more. _

_               "… In this place you come from…" He began, "… I was your equal?"_

_               "… No…" I whispered, his eyes faltered and he looked down, "I was hardly your equal… you were a prince…" He gave an unbelieving chuckle. His innocence made my heart stir._

_               "…Was I very different?" He asked gently, I took his hand into mine and shook my head. _

_               "You were just as beautiful… and just as kind." I said softly. His face paled and he looked away from me. I knew that 'I' must have wronged him in the past, and it must hurt for him to look at me. _

_               "You were saying… that my kin were not slaves… but your equals?" He whispered, his eyes lighting up. _

_               "…Yes… almost sacred." I said quietly, he was smiling now, fuller than I have seen in a while. "And the two kindreds lived in peace." I assured him. Legolas seemed lost in a dream as he tilted his head up to the ceiling and sighed. _

_               "It sounds like a dream…" Legolas added softly. I knew that he still did not trust me. But I had to convince him somehow. _

_               "… Legolas…I remember…you had a fear of spiders ever since you were little…" I said to him. _

_               Legolas froze and turned to me, "How did you know?"_

_               "… The monster spiders of your homeland attacked you when you were young…" I said softly, "And I remember, you would always eat the outside of your bread… in a circle almost… and then work your way to the center…" CLANG. The glass he was holding slipped from his fair elven hands and shattered on the floor. _

_               "I'm sorry…" He looked to me nervously. I could see his whole body shaking in fear or disbelief. He quickly knelt down and began to clean up the broken glass and spilled liquid. _

_               "Legolas leave it… it's all right." I said to him offering my hands to lift him. _

_               "How… how could you know?"_

_Legolas Speaks-_

_               'Only Haldir knew of my eating habits…' I thought to myself. He was not the type to talk about these things either. My trembling eyes trailed up to the man who was stern of face and tried to look into his. Everything he said was true. My fear of spiders… the way I ate…_

_               "Would you like to know more?" He said to me. I shook my head. I realized that I had been holding the small shreds of glass in my hand and that one of them had pricked my finger. Blood was trailing slowly down but I paid it no mind. Aragorn, however, lifted my hand and gently forced out the glass piece and tended the cut. This gentle man was not my lord Aragorn… he couldn't be. _

_               "Every time… you would get embarrassed… the tip of your ears would turn so rosy…" He said to me with a winning smile. I looked down, he was right again. I had believed that he was only fooling around but he knew everything about me… how was that possible? I felt him gently touching my cheek and pulling me close. _

_               "Stop…" I moaned softly but he held me towards him… all the horrible memories suddenly came flooding back, "STOP IT…" I yelled pushing him away. _

_               "Legolas," He looked at me, apology was in his eyes, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"_

_               "No…" I said still shaking, "I should clean this up… and go… I have much to do, the floors do not scrub themselves." I looked down at my blistered hands. _

_               "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." He assured me, bending down to wipe up the mess. _

_               "Lord Aragorn…" I began but stopped as he looked at me amusingly, "I mean… Aragorn…" He smiled at this. "I should…" I continued but he pressed a finger to my lips. _

_               "I'll take care of it." He repeated, still smiling at me, "Why do you not take the day off?" I stared at him, slaves do not take the day off, what was he speaking of?_

_               "You said I was **Lord** Aragorn…" He said emphasizing the word 'lord', "Can't I let you have a day off?" He was grinning at me now. I looked down and shook my head._

_               "Your brother would not agree to that…" I said to him, "And you need his trust if you ever want to…" _

_               "… He does not need to know anything." Aragorn whispered taking my hand into his, "Besides, I do not fear him… or any of these men. I will fight with my every last strength to protect you." I could hardly swallow those words; they were much too sincere, especially since he has never bothered to learn my name before yesterday. (Even though I have served him breakfast for nearly seven years now)_

_Eomer Speaks-_

_               Glorfindel checked Haldir's pulse and lifted the elf from my arms. _

_               "What happened?" He looked at me; his golden hair shimmered in the sun. My eyes focused on Haldir and kissed his hand. How could I have let this happen? My beautiful elf… the most perfect being I had ever known…_

_               "He was beaten…" I began, "I do not know what he did to provoke the king but… Ai… he… I should have been there…"I could barely speak, the sight of my lover's body took too much of a strain on my throat. Glorfindel said nothing; he only laid Haldir upon the straw bed and began to tend to his bleeding cuts. "Get me some herbs…" He muttered. I nodded. _

_               I had high respect for Glorfindel; he was one of the few older elves that the men here were cautious about striking. He had a mysterious and strong sense of pride. He glared at me for a moment as I brought him the herbs… I knew exactly why he was looking at me so. He did not like me, for he cared about Haldir like a brother and was protective of him. _

_               "He will be alright…" Glorfindel whispered as he gently cleaned Haldir's brow with a washcloth. _

_               "Thank Valar…" I whispered stroking my love's arm. _

_               "…Eomer?" Haldir stirred softly and lifted his magnificent head; I hugged him into my arms and kissed his cheek. He smiled weakly as his eyes shone with pain. _

_               "It's all right now… I'm here." I whispered, he nodded still smiling weakly. _

_               "Damn…" He murmured, "I can't believe it… I got caught…" He said trying to sound light of heart. I held him tighter in my arms… he deserved better… he deserved to be happy… and the havens is the only place that can happen. He slipped his arms around my neck as I pulled him close. We whispered softly to each other for a while then his eyes perked up. _

_               "Eomer… run!" He snapped. I nodded quickly as I set him down. I gave him a look of love before leaping from the shed. _

_Haldir Speaks-_

_               "No one is coming…" Glorfindel whispered to me. _

_               "…I know." I answered. _

_               "Than… why did you bid him to go…?" Glorfindel studied my eyes. I could not resist his stern sapphire eyes that pierced both cloud and sky. _

_               "… I… I don't know. I just needed to talk to you for a moment…" I whispered. Glorfindel nodded and waited for me to go on. _

_               "I had a fight with Legolas…" I said softly, "I worry about him… he is getting too close to that human… lord Aragorn… I don't trust him at all." _

_               "… What of Eomer? He is a human as well."_

_               "… But he is not like that… you know what that man Aragorn has done to him… how could he…" I stopped myself, I was too angry and breathing hard. _

_               "…Haldir… people change… and Lord Aragorn… he has many sides to him… almost different personalities." I saw a spark shine in Glorfindel's eyes. I did not understand at all but he just shrugged his strong shoulders and stood up. _


	4. Love and trust

Legolas Speaks- 

_               I regret more than ever now my words to Haldir. I was defending the man whom I loathed and feared more than death and lashing out at my best friend. How could that be? Yet what was it about Lord Aragorn that made me trust him so? We had spent much of the day talking and laughing… although I still felt very out of place._

_               "Haldir?" I said softly as I pushed open the door, the older elf was resting against the straw covered bed, tending his cuts. "Are you all right?" I gasped as I saw the fresh blood that he was wiping away. _

_               "… I'm fine." He replied dryly. _

_               " I'm really sorry about earlier." I whispered kneeling next to him, "I did not mean those things I said…I don't know what has gotten into me…"I meant what I said. How could I have acted so vulnerable, and so defensive toward my friend? Haldir smiled and shook his head. _

_               "Think nothing of it. I should not have yelled…" He began, "But I do stick to my opinion about Lord Aragorn." _

_               "… I know… you do not have to tell me." I said, cutting him off. I was not even sure of my own opinion of Lord Aragorn. I mean I know he seemed to have changed but… it seems… it was too good to be true. "Is Glorfindel spending the night?" Haldir shrugged and laid his head against the bed again, I could tell he was still a little reluctant to talk to me. _

_               "You know Glorfindel…" He spoke up after he settled himself, "He will if he wants to." I nodded, that was what Glorfindel was like. He was not exactly a slave, nor was he actually free. He **did** belong to the palace, but he always did whatever he wanted. _

               I nodded and took up the torn and thin blanket that lay upon the ground and wrapped myself in it. A night of sleep may do me some good. 

               Aragorn walked slowly through the stricken fields and to the cabins where the slaves slept. This was especially hard for him, knowing that few of these **slaves** were his friends, and there was nothing he could do about it. His mind focused mostly on Legolas, and gaining his lover's trust… or his former lover's trust. 

               He noticed a pretty elven figure sitting outside under the open sky singing softly to himself. He recognized the elf at once. Legolas leaned gently against the wall and his eyes were full of lost memories. 

               The elf seemed lost of thought and barely awake. He did not notice as Aragorn approached and sat beside him.

His voice rang softly in the night, flowing into the breeze and caressing both earth and sky. Aragorn watched

As the elven beauty's blond hair rustled in the wind and blended flawlessly against the moonlit sky. 

Thus the song ended and the blond elf's head fell upon Aragorn's shoulders and there he seemed to stay for a moment before the life came back to his eyes. 

"Lord Aragorn?" He gasped noticing the man that gently stroked his hair. 

"Shhh, It is I. And I am Aragorn… not lord Aragorn." Aragorn said in his calm way and Legolas could not help but smile. 

"… What are you doing here?"

"To talk to you… I cannot get you out of my mind." Aragorn spoke gently, Legolas grinned at this but said nothing. Haldir's warning lingered still in his mind. But as he leaned into the human's embrace… it was all forgotten and he was happy, happier than he had ever been. "You are so beautiful…" Aragorn whispered, "… I…"

               "You what?" Legolas said nervously, catching Aragorn's mesmerized gaze. 

               "… I… love…" Aragorn said softly, "I… love your voice."

               "… Thank you." Legolas replied, "But it is a trait of all elves, to sing well."

               "… No, you sing like an angel…"Aragorn whispered still lost in those crystal blue eyes that reflected the starlight a far. Legolas blushed slightly when he saw the pair of deep eyes glazing over him. 

               "Lord Aragorn…" Legolas said gently leaning against the firm looking man, "… I am glad you're here, and I do trust you, despite of everything."

               "… I promise… whatever I have done to you in the past… I will never hurt you again." Aragorn gently tilted the pretty elf's head towards him. Legolas trembled involuntarily; he was still afraid. Aragorn was sympathetic towards Legolas and his feelings so he quickly let go. His eyes seemed to trail to the whiplashes that covered the elf's back and arms. Legolas caught his gaze and quickly wrapped his thin clothing to cover up the wounds. "Who did this?" Aragorn whispered touching his cheek. 

               Legolas stared back, but said nothing. "… They are nothing." Legolas whispered, "Time goes on and… it hardly hurts anymore." 

               "… Who did this to you?" Aragorn repeated sympathetically. The blond elf turned away his golden locks swishing behind him. Aragorn laced his fingers around the elf's slender ones and waited till the pretty figure turned back to look at him. 

               "… You…. Master." Legolas spoke up finally. He closed his eyes and turned away in fear to look at the man beside him. 

               "… I… how…" Aragorn began but his eyes dropped. The thought of him hurting the one person he really cared about so much was becoming too a burden on his mind. His eyes were red with frustration and weariness and his fists were clenched tightly about him. 

Legolas Speaks-

               "Oh my…" I muttered to myself. He really didn't know. He really did not remember the whip that he slashed against my kin making them bathed in puddles of their own blood. It seemed that every minute we were together, I trusted him more and more, and his story was almost believable now. "You really don't know…" I whispered. 

               "No…" Aragorn replied turning to me. I looked into his shaking eyes and saw only a stranger, no, perhaps not a stranger, but a man I only hoped to know in my dreams. "I have nothing to say for the past… only to apologize for those actions." With that he hugged me, and I did not back away. 

               "… You need not apologize…"I assured him, indulging myself in the warmth of his arms. Panicked thoughts hit my as I tilted my head to look up toward him. I was falling in love with one of the masters; I was in giving my heart to a person who would have let me die without turning a hair. 'You are nothing but a street whore to men… you are not worth spitting at to them… they will take you then throw you aside to die like the filth they think you are…' My own brother's voice rang in my ears. I knew that if anyone had found out I would never see light again as long as I lived. 

               But yet when I was with this man, I did not feel like I was with the Lord Aragorn. Sometimes I would even forget who he is, who I am, and where we were. He seemed to notice the doubts that showered my mind. He lowered his head and we kissed, ever so softly. 

               "This is wrong…" I whispered pushing him away from me, "We can't… I am a slave…" I said choking down the emotions that were struggling to suppress me. He shook his head as he lifted my chin. 

               "…You are not…" Aragorn whispered still holding me tightly, "I love you…" He said softly into my ear. I trembled at the words but he did not let me go. I tried to pull away but I could not resist the fact that it was him I wanted, and that was where I wanted to stay. I waited for him to reach for my clothing, but he didn't, he only held me until I felt my heart calm itself. That was when all my doubts disappeared. It was really me that he loved, not my body. 

Eomer Speaks-

               I could not believe my eyes… what was happening? Lord Aragorn and Legolas? And the elf seemed to want to be there. I had come to see Haldir's condition but I seemed to have caught something more startling. What was the great almighty lord Aragorn playing at now? How I loathe him and his deceiving, cruel ways. Whatever he was going to do to Legolas, I will not stand for it. I drew my knife, caring no longer for my vows or honor. 

               "Let him go…" I said as I pressed the knife under the unsuspecting man's chin. 

               "… Eomer?" He glared at me, seemingly studying me for a moment. 

               "Eomer what are you doing?" Legolas looked to me, I was surprised to see him unscathed, "Put the knife away!" His eyes were full of panic as he glanced between Lord Aragorn and me. 

               "I swear, I was not about to hurt Legolas…" Lord Aragorn said calmly to me. His eyes seemed to shine with hope rather than fury. I could not understand why. 

               "You weren't?" I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head lightly, I could not believe how rested and undisturbed he was. I looked to Legolas who gestured me to put the knife away. 

               Lord Aragorn stood up and kissed Legolas on the brow, which the elf willingly received. The tall man looked to me and motioned me to come with him. My eyes however which were still on Legolas, who did not look afraid or hurt but pleased. His cheeks were rosy and his full lips seemed to shine under the stars. 

               "What the hell are you trying to pull?" I snapped as soon as Legolas was out of earshot, my secret was long blown and I could care less at this point. "Let me tell you something, Lord Aragorn, if you hurt anymore of these elves, my friends, I will do something about it. I am not afraid of you! I know of your deeds and I for one am disgusted to stand before you, serving people like you!" He glared at me; I thought he seemed insulted for a moment but his eyes quickly shone with amusement and relief. 

               "I am not trying to pull anything, Eomer. Frankly, I am surprised you have not done anything to me… well Lord Aragorn, sooner." He replied calmly trying not to smile. I stared, dumbstruck. 

Aragorn Speaks-

               I was relieved that someone in this world was on my side, and even more that it was a friend of mine. I tried hard not to laugh at the confused look on his face. "I care about them too… for they are my friends as well…"

               "Friends that you curse and violate and beat until they are near death? How do you define friends?"

               "…Eomer, I need someone to trust me alright?" I sighed, " I am not the Lord Aragorn you know… I know not how to prove it to you but I am not."

               "… What are you doing to Legolas?"

               "… I am doing nothing to him! I love him…" I snapped in my frustration. I was sick of these accusations and seeing my poor lover so vulnerable nearly scrunched my heart into a ball. 

               "… You…" 

               "I did not do anything to him!" I said as sincerely as I could, "He is everything to me right now, and I will do what I can to protect him and free him." Eomer said nothing and just clutched the knife. He looked to me angrily but I could see his steam beginning to cool. 

               "… I can free him… can't I?" I whispered as if the idea just dawned on me the first time. 

               "… What?" Eomer glared. 

               "Legolas… Legolas and Haldir…" I muttered, "Can't I free them? You said it yourself that…"

               "… No… only your brother can…" Eomer muttered finally, "Why are you saying this? You know that!"

               "No I don't." I hissed in my frustration. Eomer's eyes still trailed toward me. A soft moan suddenly came from behind us and I saw that Legolas had nearly collapsed. He was eavesdropping on us, no doubt to make sure that nothing happens. "Legolas!" I ran to him and held him to my breast. 

               "I'm alright…" He said gently his pale faced flushed to the color of snow. He weakly gripped my arm and tried to stand up straight. His shimmering locks brushed against my arm as if woven with water.

               "What happened, my love…" I whispered softly, letting him lean upon me. 

               "I… I'm just… I haven't been very well since… I…" Legolas paused and closed his eyes wincing in pain. I folded him to my embrace and kissed his brow. Eomer looked at the elf in worry but said nothing more. 

Legolas Speaks-

               I was not going to tell him the truth; I could not bring myself to. I had never told anyone the truth, not even Haldir and Glorfindel. I had never fully recovered from being tainted, for the man has tried to take me several times after. I had never forgotten. Lately I have let my own grief overcome me, seeing Haldir and Eomer together only reminded me of my own brushes with such matters. That was why I wished to escape to the havens so soon. 

               "Legolas… here," Aragorn whispered, "I'm going to lay you down in for a moment, alright?" I nodded simply, reluctant to have him leave me. Why did I need to be comforted so? He gave me a sip of some water and tilted my head up. 

               "I'm sorry." I whispered looking to him, then to Eomer. Aragorn shook his head and held me once more. Eomer only smiled and knelt beside me. He looked to Aragorn, and I noticed it was a look of almost admiration, and not loathing.   

               A pair of eyes followed the three figures that stood beneath the moonlight in the clearing. A thundering laugh seemed to trail from the spying figure. All his suspicions have been confirmed, and he was finally going to get all he's ever wanted. 

!! 


	5. Bitter turns

Haldir Speaks  
  
I slept wearily the previous night, as if I had not done so in months. I knew something had happened the previous night because I have seldom seen Legolas so calm and happy. Oh how I hope it is not master Aragorn, how I hate that man. He has done nothing good to my kindred and for that reason I loathe him.  
  
But there is little time to think of that now; I had much work to do before the feast tonight. I have noticed a man that has been watching me all morning and making me quite a bit uncomfortable. Why will he not look away?  
  
"...Need a little help there?" He said to me as he leaned against the wall and smiled. I noticed that he had one gold earring on his left ear and dark, stormy eyes.  
  
"No..." I replied, "Thank you." A forceful smile came to my lips. (That was a skill that all of us had to learn)  
  
". .I insist." He said placing a hand on top of mine. I shook it away quickly, my eyes beginning to hint suspicion. I looked to him for a moment, catching a queer look upon his face before backing away.  
  
"Are you afraid?" He questioned me, still grinning. I said nothing and turned to run but he gripped my wrist and pulled me down. I could feel myself being shoved into the closet and pressed against the wall. I reached for the knife that I kept in my tunic and held it to his neck. I had not given myself to anyone, not even Eomer. This poor excuse of a man was not going to change that.  
  
"...Put it away.." He said with a half smile.  
  
"You are in no position to make demands..." I hissed although I could feel my hand trembling with every breath. But he pressed a finger to the knife and looked to me.  
  
"...Is that so? A little secret of yours has been brought to my attention.." He breathed with a hissing sound. I blinked but did not budge.  
  
  
  
He smiled broader and went on: "Do you know what they do to traitors, those weak, pathetic, men who help the slaves? .. But it is not nearly as painful a torture as what they do to those who have relationships with them." I lowered my knife and gazed at him in horror, I could feel him pinning my arms against the wall.  
  
"We would not want that to happen to Eomer... would we?" He snapped so angrily that I winced at the voice. I let him bind my wrists above behind me and press a dirty cloth into my mouth. I would not let my secret be known to anyone else... nor will I let Eomer get hurt on my account... no matter what I had to sacrifice.  
  
  
  
The cold rough hands slashed at the slender elf's clothing and tore it apart. A tear slipped from the Lorien elf's bright eyes as a muffled sound came from his lips. 'I'm sorry.... Eomer..." He thought desperately, trying to hold on to himself and fight the pain. but he knew that his innocence was forever lost after this.  
  
Aragorn Speaks-  
  
"I must get to work now..." Legolas whispered as he pulled away from my embrace. I could see the color returning to his face. I looked around, it seemed that I had almost gotten used to the shelter of this room.  
  
"... Be careful..." I said softly and he smiled. It was so good to see him trust me again, for it was more than I ever could ask of him after what this 'Lord Aragorn' did to him. I gave him a soft kiss as he pushed open the door. My mind quickly snapped back to reality, I had to figure out a way to get him away from here, and to get things back to the way it was. Or, the way it is supposed to be.  
  
I watched Legolas go up the staircase and I made my way out to the courtyard in search of the King. But what I came across instead was an elf standing in my path. His hair was golden, yet darker than that of my beloved. His shining eyes pierced my thoughts and for a moment, I could have sworn he knew what I was thinking. His face was fearless and he stood tall and he wore not the loose uniforms the slaves were forced into but clothes of a hunter.  
  
"Lord Aragorn." He bowed to me, but it seemed out of quiet respect and not fear, for he did not stumble nor did he falter. I looked to him and nodded in return. That was when I recognized him, the elven lord that I had spoken to only seldom.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel?" I muttered as he smiled at me.  
  
". ..Then it is as had hoped... you know of me." He replied. I stared; he seemed to know more about this than I did.  
  
"...You know who I am?" I gasped as he led me to a more secluded area.  
  
"...I do..." Glorfindel replied, not surprised at all at my question, "It is I who brought you here. I know not a lot about this except I had invoked an ancient magic that was beyond most of my skill. But it was the only way. our kindred shall perish, if some things do not change."  
  
"... I don't understand... what is this place?"  
  
"This is our world... and the reality of your counterpart. ..Lord Aragorn." He said swiftly to me, "I brought you here for one purpose, and one purpose only. to finish the wrath of your father. When the Lord Arathorn had ruled this land, he made a promise that when his only son, you, sit upon the throne, all the servants of our kindred shall be freed. Yet his promise was only an empty shell, for he did not know that he had two sons. One was borne secretly to the lady in waiting of his queen. That child was born first, and being the eldest, he claimed the throne over the son of the queen. The promise was never fulfilled."  
  
"What can I do? I am not the same person, and I cannot stay in this world."  
  
"Slay the king. Your counterpart is a bloody coward and will not do so, for much of the kingdom may collapse without our kin as their slaves." Glorfindel said firmly, his eyes flashing sharply, "Kill him is all that you need to do. But he is well protected, and you cannot let anyone know that it was you. I warn you, he is not an easy target, and very skilled with the sword, perhaps even beyond your skill. If the king is slain, he has no heirs, and Lord Aragorn claims the throne. Our kindred are forever freed."  
  
I nodded, although it was still a little too much to swallow at the moment.  
  
"Do you understand, that you cannot fail? If you fail, all of our kind will die out and it is in this hell-hole that your soul will forever linger." He said, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"... I understand." I nodded.  
  
Glorfindel smiled and pulled out a dagger, "Be swift, Estel." And with that, he handed me the sharp and quick edged blade. I sheathed the blade and tucked it away. The elven lord looked to me and bowed again before walking away.  
  
  
  
Aragorn felt as if a huge boulder had been lifted from his heart yet another one dropped upon him. He was supposed to slay this man that he hardly even knew. That was, in some way, his half brother. He shook off the ideas and remembered the previous night, the beastly man fingering his beloved, treating the gorgeous elf as if he were an object. Hatred and excited passion entered his veins once more and he was clear of mind.  
  
  
  
Aragorn Speaks -  
  
I wandered around aimlessly, trying to come up with a way to do the deed. Perhaps during nighttime, that seems like a perfect opportunity... yes nighttime. But he must be heavily guarded at night.  
  
I walked upstairs toward the corridor where everyone was preparing for the feast. I wanted to find Legolas and tell him everything although I did not know if I wanted to drag him into any of this. Toward the secluded end of the halls I saw a door that was jammed shut with a piece of clothing that stuck through the cracks.  
  
I did not know why but I felt tempted to open the door. I looked around and noticed no one was near and I pressed a hand to the knob. I pulled and pushed but it would not open. In my frustration kicked the door but the reaction surprised me. I soft moan of a gentle voice came. I pulled out my blade and stuck it through the cracks, swiftly breaking the door.  
  
"Haldir?" I gasped as I saw the thin and beaten elf lying upon the ground. His clothes were ripped to pieces and his eyes were filled with tears. There was blood dripping from his limbs and bruises decorated his pale skin. I quickly bent down and wrapped my cloak around him but he only stared at me with bitter eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped weakly, "Does this not please you enough? Is there some more you have not done to me?" His voice was shaking and soft but full of fear and anger and self-hatred.  
  
"I have only come to help you." I whispered lifting him and making sure that no one watched.  
  
"...Why would you help me? I am only a piece of property that you own." He muttered. I could see the blood trailing from the corner of his mouth and the pain welling in his eyes.  
  
"...I will not try and convince you to trust me..." I whispered brushing a strand of blood soaked hair from his eyes and went on, "But know that I will not let you get hurt anymore." Haldir opened his mouth to argue with me but his pain and grief seemed to consume him just then and he turned away from me as a soft groan escaped him. I swore then that these men shall suffer for these evil deeds. How dare they treat these beautiful creatures so!  
  
"I will bring you to Eomer, he will care for you..." I said softly to him, but his eyes suddenly blazed at this.  
  
"You leave him out of this!" He said to me with all his strength, his expression softened and his eyes turned to pleading, "... Please... lord Aragorn, He has not done anything, I promise. Leave him be."  
  
"... I will not betray him to the king.you need not worry about that." I replied, "But he can help you right now. so it is there that we must turn."  
  
"I..." Haldir whispered, still gasping softly in agony, "I can't let him see me like this." With that the elf passed out into a deep dream.  
  
Eomer Speaks-  
  
"Who did this?" I said through clenched teeth as my eyes fell upon my perfect elf who lay motionless and covered in blood.  
  
". ..I do not know." He replied, "... Yet this is how I found him... let us worry about that later, his life is more important right now." I looked to the Lord Aragorn. He truly has changed. I quickly took Haldir into my arms and laid him upon my bed. I found a washcloth and begin to dab at the blood upon covering his body. This was all my fault... I could not protect him. But I still did not understand, Haldir was so strong and full of life; the beautiful elf was able to protect himself in the past. ..  
  
I took his hand and kissed it gently, and I held it still as Lord Aragorn tended him. There had to be another reason, he could not just fall like this... He has fault so many battles in the past... I did not notice as I involuntarily began to straighten out my beloved elf's hair.  
  
"... How could this have happened?" I whispered, looking up toward Lord Aragorn, "He has always protected himself..."  
  
". I do not know."Aragorn looked to me with sympathy, "... Yet he cannot protect himself against everything on his own..."  
  
"No. you do not understand... there has to be a reason." I said with a panicked sigh. My eyes focused back to the breath taking figure that still lay motionless and his bright eyes lost of thought. Aragorn bit his lip, his eyes filled with worry and pity. He did not get it, he did not know Haldir as I did, he could not understand.  
  
Two figures stand above a balcony, one of them the king and the other, a man whose face stayed hidden under the hood of his cloak.  
  
"My own brother... a traitor..." The shorter figure shook his head and sighed, "An elf lover... you bet I shall take care of him."  
  
". And there is something I would like in return for this." The hooded man smiled at the king, who looked to him curiously.  
  
"What do you desire?"  
  
"Nothing you cannot afford, my lord."  
  
"Well... go on..." The king waited, and the man only pointed to the gardens, where a pretty blond elf was sweeping the leaves. "That is the one your own brethren betrayed you for... let me take that whore off your hands."  
  
"He's a pretty one that I will not let go easily as you think..."  
  
"... Name your price, my lord... you would be surprised at what I can afford." The man laughed. 


	6. Chains

Hmmm, a sick pervert… how flattering… I would like to inform everybody one more time that some of my stories are SLASH and if you don't like that… I am not responsible. Cheers and enjoy. 

Thank you for the reviews nonetheless. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Eomer Speaks-

               I nearly drifted off when I felt a gentle hand placed on top of mine. "Haldir?" I whispered as I took his pale, slender hand into mine. I could see his eyes glittering with tears as he nodded. 

               "I'm sorry…" He whispered, as he snuggled up against me, laying his face upon my chest. I cupped a hand upon his cheek and kissed his brow. A single silver teardrop slid from his eyes as he looked at me. 

               "You have no reason to be…" I whispered brushing his golden hair from his eyes. I have seldom cared about anyone in my lifetime but I loved him so much… 

               "No…I betrayed you..." He shook his head lightly. I watched as he pressed a hand to the wound upon his ribs and shook his still blood stained hair back. The pretty elf winced slightly as he tried to stand up. I quickly reached out to him and let his arm trail around my shoulder. Lord he was beautiful, even through all the cuts and bruises. 

               "Nay… it is I who let you down… I should have been there to protect you! …My love." I assured him as I kissed his brow. I was not going to let him blame himself for this. Curse the man who did this to him!

               "I am tainted now…I do not deserve you."

               "It is not your fault… and don't you dare think that way… I love you despite everything." I said as wrapped an arm around his tiny waist. There my beautiful elf calmed himself and managed to look up at me. 'I love him…' That was the only thing I could think of, the only thing I understood as I looked into his starlit eyes. 

               But I had to let him go… I could not keep him here… this can't happen again. It seemed that everything he suffered through was because of me… 

               "Haldir…" I said softly, "I have been thinking about this a while now…you have to leave. As much as it hurts both of us… you have to get away from here. This can't happen again…. It was not supposed to even have happened once." I looked to his sapphire eyes, noticing the pain and heartbreak. But nothing could have compared to what I felt inside. 

               "Then… it is over…." He said softly, his gorgeous features covered with sadness and his face grew even paler. "We, are over." I could not endure the way he looked at me… it felt if someone had cut my heart out stepped on it and put it back in. 

               "No…" I choked out folding him to my breast, "No…we will never be over." I held him close to me and stroked his long silky hair. He reached out and kissed me softly. 

Legolas Speaks-

               I glanced at the man who had been watching me for a while now. I have decided that I do not like him, not at all, even less than I like any of these men. I saw his eyes glinting with a queer expression behind his dark hood. But I only shifted the broom in my hands and turned away from him. I was relieved when another elf came to bid me away. 

               But the relief lasted only seconds when I found out the king wanted to see me. My initial thought was that he had found out about lord Aragorn… no, it could not be. No one could know…

               The bloodshot eyes of the king glanced over my own trembling ones for a moment. I noticed then that he had a whip in hand and I knew that he knew. 

               "On your knees…" He said to me firmly. I did not budge for my mind was thinking of ways to get away… far away. But two rough hands grabbed me and forced me on to the ground ripping apart the back of my clothing. 

               I closed my eyes as the soundless whip came slashing down at me and pain soared, as I have never felt it before. It was happening again… and this time… I was not sure I would live.

               I did not count the number of times I was struck and as blood flowed down my limbs, all I could think of was Aragorn. They surely cannot punish him, could they? By the time the pain had numbed, I looked up to see that the king's hand has frozen in midair, and by him stood the man that was watching me. 

               "I want him alive…" He hissed. 

               "And alive he shall be… these elves… they can take it…"

               "Bind him… and lock him away till it is time to part… I do not want him crippled for the journey."

               "… Do what you wish… this one is yours."

               The hooded man came over and kicked me hard at the ribs. I groaned softly but I would not cry out in pain to give him the satisfaction. 

Aragorn Speaks-

                I tore through the kingdom but was unable to find one person who would inform me of what was going on.  But I could see that everyone knew something that I did not. Where was my beloved? As night settled, I was pulled into a corner by Glorfindel, who looked at me intently. 

               "… What have you been doing, exactly, these past few days…"He glared at me. I could feel myself shifting under those keen eyes. He cursed under his breath and I knew that something was definitely wrong. 

               "I have not done a thing."

               "What of Legolas?"

               "What about him?"

               "He is about to be sold… you tell me."

               "What?" I could not have heard right. 

               "You have been much too careless…" Glorfindel snapped, I could see anger was forming in the fair and stern face, "The king knows about your affair, he has his eye on you…" I rolled my eyes, if the elven lord was expecting me to be afraid, I was not. The truth of it is, I could not care less who was watching me or not watching me. My only thoughts lingered to Legolas who may be hurt, assaulted or who knows what else. 

               "And Legolas?" I asked him, "Is he all right? Where is he?"

               "Follow me…" Glorfindel turned away from my gaze and led me towards the spiral staircase. I had seldom been to this part of the palace, actually, I have never even seen it before. 

               "Where does this lead?" I asked him but he did not respond right away. 

               "Use of these dungeons have been forbidden when Lord Arathorn lived, but they are now in use again…" The elven lord sighed. I noticed the sadness in his voice. "I dread this place… for I had once been left here to die." I frowned at his words, and more when I thought of what I was about to witness. 

               "… Why do you not slay him?"

               "I cannot… for…" Glorfindel trailed off and his eyes closed for a moment, "He has elven blood in him… and I had sworn an oath to never harm my kin. I do not consider him my kin… but I cannot change what is written in blood. Or else mark my words I would have slain him the first day he sat upon that throne."

               "I understand…"

Haldir Speaks-

               "Damn you…" I muttered as the man that had assaulted me earlier, and another, who stood taller and hidden under a hood, spoke under breaths. I was angry, angrier than I have ever been in my life, and yet I feared them as well. I knew what they had done to Legolas… my dearest friend. 

               But my thoughts turned to Lord Aragorn; surely he did not mean any of this to happen. I cursed as I found myself almost trusting him. But Glorfindel was right; there is something different about him. Something that I did not recognize was apparent. 

               In my heart I knew that something big was about to go down, something that may change history. And I truly wanted nothing to do with it. But I will help as I can for I feel that my future depends upon it as well. 

               Eomer had disappeared to find Legolas; I knew he would get around easier than I, for there were many of them watching my kin. For now, I want a piece of my own revenge… 

Aragorn Speaks-

               I gasped as Glorfindel and I approached the chamber. He quickly pulled me back as my eyes gazed toward the dark and filthy room where one prisoner lay bound with chains. Legolas was covered in blood and his clothes were terribly torn. His eyes were lost of thought. I wanted to run to him and cut his tormentors to pieces had Glorfindel not pulled me back. 

               I could only watch as the guards laughed and struck my beloved with the weapon again and again. I'll kill them. I will... but no… I can't risk Legolas's life like this. I watched as he was kicked again causing a bruised to form on the arm that he had in front of him. 

               "Aragorn…" I heard him moan softly… his voice almost broke me. I had to help him. He was suffering because of me. He was suffering because I could not protect him.  If only I had him stay with me a little longer, if only I had been able to keep him with me… 

               The blond elf lashed out, his mouth sprayed blood all over the cloth they used to gag him. And they laughed harder. Oh these filthy men were going to pay even if it was the last thing I did. My eyes suddenly lifted towards his, his sapphire eyes were laced with tears. No…

               Glorfindel pressed a hand over my mouth and his other held me back. If he had not, I did not know what my anger would have let me do. 

               "Let me go…" I tried to say, "I'll kill them!"

Legolas Speaks-

               I raised my eyes to notice the chains that went around my wrists and my waist. But had they not been there, I would not be able to move anyway. I had a strong suspicion that at least one of my ankles could not move. My head was a little dizzy for they had tranquilized me with some sort of drug after I spat at the hooded man. 

               Yet it was the room that upset me the most, it was dimly lit and damp and wet. Most of all I felt like I had been locked in a cage and would never be let out. 

               I was so tired, and worried sick about Aragorn and Haldir. I was sure they must know of Haldir's affairs as well if they had known mine. I tried to struggle free of the gag that was pressed tightly into my mouth. But I failed. 

               My heart skipped a beat when I saw the door open, I was dearly afraid it was the guards coming to torment me again. But I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing me beg or cry out. 

               "Legolas?" 

               I was surprised to hear a kind and soft voice call my name? I forced my eyes to look up at the two figures that stood before me. I watched as Aragorn pulled the gag from my mouth and quickly started to pull on my chains. "I have been sold…" I said weakly as he looked to me, "I'm sorry…"

               "No, I'm not going to let them take you away…" Aragorn said soothingly but I could see the panic in his eyes. A part of me was happy that he actually cared.

               "Do not bother…" Glorfindel said as he knelt beside me as well, "You will not be able to break those…" 

               "… Then what?" Aragorn snapped back. When did those two get to know each other? Aragorn gasped as he touched the gashes upon my face and neck. They seemed to hurt more just then. 

               "… I have an idea…" Glorfindel said as he stood up. I watched as he walked from my cell. Aragorn lifted my body into his arms and cradled me gently, letting my head fall toward his chest. He whispered softly to me words of reassurance although I only caught few of those. Hearing his voice was comfort enough. 

               "Don't leave me…" I whispered softly as he kissed my brow. 

               "I'm right here… and I'm not going anywhere till you are free." 


	7. Brief Escape

Legolas Speaks-

               I closed my eyes for moments and seemingly drifted for a few moments. Aragorn was still holding me when I woke up and Glorfindel had come back. The elf held a key in his hand and began to unravel my chains. He never ceased to amaze me, what would any of us ever do without him? I gazed at him in gratitude and he reluctantly smiled back, something else was definitely bothering him. 

               My eyes trailed to the handsome man who was holding me, and wondered for a moment if all this had been a dream and I would soon wake up to the way it was before. But I would willingly go through the pain over again…

               My mind lightened for a few moments as he lifted me from the cold ground and bolted towards the stairs. But when I snapped back I was being carried toward the woods. 

               "How do you feel?" A soft voice whispered as a gentle touch came to stroke my forehead. 

               "Like I've fallen off a cliff and was lifted before I reached bottom…" I forced a smile, "But…" I was not ready to point out that all out war will wage against him when they find out that he was helping me. I had never believed that any man could be so kind… not even Eomer. 

               We stopped when we reached a small clearing and Aragorn set me down. He smiled me for a moment and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ears. "Rest love…" He said gently, "It will be fine." I smiled back and tried to drift away but the pain that was numbed by my dizziness was coming back. I watched as Aragorn spoke in a low voice with Glorfindel. When did he learn elvish? 

Aragorn Speaks-

               "When did you learn to speak our tongue?" Legolas whispered as I slipped my arms around him, "I remember you referring to it as… rubbish?" 

               "I take it back…. All of it…." I said softly as he leaned upon me. It felt so good… I had no more doubts about how much I loved him now. I felt as him slip his arms around my neck and the kisses streak down my cheek. My own arms slipped toward his waist and pulled his body against mine. 

               "Not now…" Glorfindel murmured as his eyes fell upon them, "We need to figure out what to do."

               Legolas and I reluctantly pulled apart and I nodded. My arm was still around the blond elf and his head rested upon my shoulder. Glorfindel shook his head and turned toward the clearing. 

               "… It will be a while till they realize that Legolas is gone… till morning at least," He went on to say, "I think it is better that he and Haldir get as far from here as possible…"

               "I am not leaving…" Legolas replied as he looked to me sweetly. The color was returning to his face again making him look radiant. Despite the warnings in my heart, I did want him away from me for a second. 

               "Legolas…" Glorfindel snapped in warning but he could see that anything he can say would be in vain. "Love struck…" He muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. 

               I kissed my beautiful elf softly upon the top of his head. He smiled fully, making his whole figure look ethereal. I did not know what to say for a moment as I looked to him. So mesmerizing…

               "Why do you look at me so?" He whispered catching my eyes, "I am fine now…"

               "… I have never seen such beauty…" 

               Glorfindel had given up on trying to speak to us. "I must speak to Haldir and Eomer," He informed us, "It is better to strengthen our numbers."

               "You cannot go back alone…" I began to say but he only laughed. 

               "Estel… you obviously do not know me at all…"

Haldir Speaks-

               "Leave me be… you already had your way…" I whispered as he backed me against the wall again. I hated him so, but I knew there was nothing I could do about the way he assaulted me. 

               "…What… your human doesn't want you anymore because you sold yourself for his sake?"

               "… How dare you!" I snapped in my anger but restrained from doing anything I would regret.

               "… Hit a soft spot…"

               "…."

               "Where is that friend of yours…."

               "What?" I muttered trying to edge away. His weight was nearly drifting over me now. 

               "… That really pretty one…"

               I looked at him in both anger and disbelief at his stupidity and cruelty.

               "I don't know what you're talking about…." I murmured but my mind was racing… where was Legolas? Was he all right? 

               "…  Oh never mind I remember now…"

               "Where is he?" I blurted out in my panicked state. 

               "He's going to be sold." The wicked man looked to me in taunt and fake pity. 

               "You…." I stuttered in my anger as I nearly lashed out towards him had he not pinned me against the wall. 

               "…I what?"

               "… You bastard…" 

               His eyes blazed as he shoved me against the ground and tried to strike me. I fought back with my elbow hitting him hard against his ribs but he only faltered a little before he had a hold of both of my arms. I did not seem to have a chance. But I was not going to let him win this time….

               Before he could have a good hold on me, a knife came slicing towards him and as I realized what was happening he had fallen over, dead. I did not know what to do just then, be scared, horrified, or relieved…

I just sat up and backed away… 

               "Eomer…" I breathed in relief as he hugged me tightly. His strong arms swallowed me into his embrace and I could very well feel him trembling. But it was over now… 

Aragorn Speaks-

               "People are approaching…" Legolas suddenly sat up in horror; I noticed that his eyes darted from side to side, watching the world around him. I frowned to see that he was trembling and his face was flushed with anxiety. I decided that I will not let these elves in live like this, always stressed in constant fear. 

               "… Are you sure?" I asked as I sat up as well, my arm still trailed around him. 

               "We have to get out of here… now…" He said, as he stood up, still a little shaky from the pain. I quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to help him stand. We slid into a dark corner of the forest, hoping that they will pass. 

               Voices penetrated us both loud and clear. "Where is that damn elf…" One voice was saying. 

               "… He could not have gotten anywhere without help… there is no way he could have broken those chains…"

               "… Damn thing… middle of the night…"

               "It will be worth it when we find him… no one will know if we have a little fun with the little whore…."

               I clenched my teeth in anger as I looked to my lover. Legolas's face was deathly pale and his expression grew even more painful as he heard those words. I felt him cling to me tighter with shaking hands. 

               How dare they speak this way…. How dare they threaten my beloved like this? Who did they think they were?  I would have them lying dead on the ground with in seconds… but I dare not risk more of them coming here. Legolas cannot very well run in his condition.

               "I would like a taste of that pretty thing…"

                I was so angry that I was about yell something back but the gentle blond head that lay upon my shoulders reminded me to stay silent. I could not even imagine, in my wildest dreams, how much he has suffered from these bastards. How could his soul still remain so bright and innocent? It just made me admire him so much more…

Legolas Speaks-

               I had to admit that I was genuinely scared. I was scared for Aragorn and I was scared what these men will do to me if they found me. But I was determined to die rather than let them have their way. 

               A sudden blaze of pain hit me like lightning and I had to press my hand over my mouth to keep me from crying out. My side burned as if someone was striking me with hot iron. I pressed my lips together as the pain surged through me, and I nearly passed out again. What was happening to me? This sort of pain had never affected me like this before… and I have been struck and tortured most of my life…

               I looked up to see Aragorn's eyes glazed with worry. "I'm fine…" I mouthed to him as his grip around my waist tightened.  He did not seem convinced. 

               "Who's there!" A call came and we quickly withdrew into the darkest of the shades as the voices grew louder. 

Eomer Speaks-

               Haldir and I walked silently for a while both reluctant to say anything. I was at a loss of what to say… I knew he had sacrificed himself for me and he was ashamed of it. I did not deserve his love… and I knew it. But how could I just let him go? 

               He suddenly grasped my arm and looked to me. His eyes were still shining with pain and misery but as I glanced over him… a heavenly light seemed to surround him. He kissed me hard with both passion, hurt, and love and I responded, holding him close to me. I did not care who was watching anymore…

________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Like the chapter?

What would you think of a prequel explaining what happened in the slave world with Legolas and Eomer and Haldir?


	8. All there is to be done

Thank you for all the nice reviews! The prequel is called eye of Beauty, the first chapter is up, check it out and tell me what you think. 

Haldir Speaks-

               Eomer and I withdrew from the palace and into a dark shade within the tree grove. He ruffled my hair gently as I kissed him hungrily. His arm slipped to my waist as my own trailed around his shoulder. As his tongue moved down my neck I felt his hands going to undo my tunic. 

               "Stop… not here…" I whispered as I felt a pair of eyes upon us. Eomer nodded as his hands slipped from me. I could tell he has not taken his eyes away. I loved him so, but I did not know where we were ever going to go after this. So much has happened lately….

               "Haldir…" Eomer whispered, "… If you make for the havens… I will go with you as far as I can… I don't want to leave you, ever…" My heart lightened considerably to hear this but it grew heavy again as I saw a shadow standing over us. Eomer's hand slipped to his sword and we waited for the shadow to approach. 

               "… Come…we have not much time…" A golden haired figure stepped out of the darkness. I was relieved to see that it was Glorfindel. His face was grave with distress and he motioned me to follow. "You too Eomer, you must not be anywhere near the palace when morning arrives… they will come after you next."

               "I don't understand…" Eomer protested but Glorfindel frowned. 

               "There is no time to explain… just follow me."

               We quickly ran after him as he took off. I had little idea where he was going and I knew that Eomer was just as confused. "Wait…" I said suddenly, "Legolas… what about him, is he all right?"

               "He is for the time being…" Glorfindel said swiftly, "Let us hasten."

Aragorn Speaks-

               I slowly began to draw my sword from its hilt, as the men grew closer. Legolas's breathing was growing shallow and I noticed how he was beginning to tense up. As soon as a hand came close to us, I drew my sword and he lay dead upon the ground with in seconds. Yet I had to let go of the blond elf in the process. 

               I looked up only to see Legolas struggling against a pair of arms that were trying to hold him down. I swung around in anger and nearly lashed at the man, if not for fear of hurting my beloved. I cursed at myself for being so careless, yet it was different, having Legolas needing my protection. I loved him no less but it broke my heart. 

               To my surprise, the pretty elf grasped a sharp stone and struck the man hard upon his shoulder, causing the pursuer to let go of him and he quickly darted out of the way. I brought my sword swishing down upon the figure and he fell over dead. "Are you all right?" I whispered as I offered my love a hand. 

               "I'm fine…" Legolas assured me. He brushed the strands of golden hair from his eyes and looked up. I grasped his gentle, slender hand in my own and breathed in relief. 

               "I'm sorry…." He whispered as we drew away into the shades.

               "What for?" I whispered as I brought a hand up to his silky hair, stroking it lovingly. His eyes sparkled for a moment and he smiled weakly at me. 

               "This is all my fault…"

               "… What… no…" I said firmly as his eyes faltered. He shook his magnificent head as he laid a hand upon mine.

               "I was too careless…. if they had not found out about this…"

               "Shhh… it's no one's fault… especially not yours." I assured my lover. He smiled broadly and grasped my hand firmly. 

               "Then you do not regret it?" He said, still a little unsure. 

               "No, of course not." I answered him quickly. I realized that this was the first time that I had answered a question like this without hesitation. How I had taken the beautiful elf for granted… 

               "What happened?" A sharp voice came to us; I was relieved to see that it was Glorfindel. 

               "These men, they came after us."

               "Curse it!" Glorfindel snapped, "Then they already know…"

               Eomer looked to me, still a little suspicious but he remained silent. Haldir embraced Legolas, checking the bruises upon the elven beauty. He turned to me as well, but not in suspicion as much as surprise. 

               "Go on…tell them who you are, Estel." Glorfindel gestured for me to speak. 

Legolas Speaks-

               I yawned slightly as we Aragorn began to tell the same story he had told me. I believe it now, although I still could not understand what he could do to help us. I looked towards him as he spoke of his errand. I knew that he would have to leave soon as the errand was done. I did not know what to think, only that I loved him, but yet… he was too good to live in this world, and surely he deserved something better than a broken figure such as myself. 

               "Legolas?" Haldir whispered as he caught the empty look in my eyes. 

               "… Oh, I'm sorry…" I said quickly, "I'm just… a little tired."

               "Are you sure?" Aragorn paused to look at me. 

               "Of course." I replied in embarrassment. 

               Glorfindel studied me for a moment before continuing, "Estel, you know what you have to do… I suggest you do it sooner, rather than later. Tomorrow night, sneak into the palace, the guards shall be easy practice. Eomer and I will aid you in this…" 

               "It is better that you too stay safe during all this…" He looked to Haldir and me. I said nothing. 

               "But…" Haldir began to protest but Glorfindel silenced him with a look. 

               I looked to Aragorn and cursed silently at my own uselessness. If only there was anything I could do to help him. I had brought him so much trouble yet there was nothing I could do to help him. I looked to Haldir and I knew that he was thinking the exact same thing. 

Eomer Speaks-

               All through the day we rested near the darker end of the river discussing what to do the fallowing night. I had to try hard to bring myself to trust this man yet the manner in which he did everything made me trust him a lot more. 

               I watched as my lovely elf began to rinse his hands in the still part of the river. 

               "I wonder…" He said softly. 

               "What is it?" I asked as I moved closer to him. 

               "I always dreamed of what it would have been like if I had not been captured…" Haldir said softly as he placed a hand on top of my own, "I would still be living careless days in the forests…"

               "You miss it, don't you?" I said, a pain of sadness in my voice. 

               "… I do… more than anything…" He replied as he looked down, "Yet… meeting you… and being with you makes me feel just as happy… if not happier." My heart soared as I heard those words and I would have embraced him had he not been standing so close to the water. 

               "… You will soon live those days again…" I assured him. 

               "…If all goes well, I suppose I will." Haldir replied lightly, "But… I fear that I would miss you too much to know." 

               We watched each other for a while and in meeting my eyes, he slipped slightly yet before he hit the ground I caught him in my arms. He grinned mischievously as he clasped a hand upon mine and gave me a long kiss. Suddenly I felt myself pulled down as I fell into a puddle of muddy water. 

               I looked up to see my beloved laughing softly as he turned to me. "Sorry…" He said grinning, "I could not help it…" He reached out a hand but I quickly pulled him down beside me. He gave me a fake look of hurt. I smirked and slipped my arms around his tiny waist. 

               Mud splashed over both of us as we indulged in each other's company. My hand went over to brush his silvery blond hair from his eyes and he smiled sweetly, like he always did. 

               I will not deny that I desired him, but after everything he has gone through I will wait, an eternity if it takes, until he is ready. 

Aragorn Speaks-

               I fingered my sword as I looked towards the palace that was almost out of sight. I was ready… the time has come. I gave Legolas one last kiss and hug… the night would come… and I was sure it would linger until the deed is done. 


	9. Assault

I'm trying to get rid of all that blank space at the end of the chapter. I have no idea why it's there. 

Again, Slash, if you don't read slash, don't read it to torture yourself and then tell me I should die.

Eomer Speaks-

               "Do you understand?" Glorfindel asked as he picked up my sword and handed it to me. I nodded slightly although I was still a little unsure. I looked to Aragorn, as if waiting for him to say something. But he just stared towards the palace silently. 

               Haldir stood in the background biting his lip. I embraced him one last time and gave him a soft kiss upon his rosy lips. He only smiled at me sadly. 

               "Everything is going to be fine… you'll see." I whispered, promising him. 

               I looked over to see Aragorn comforting Legolas the same way. In some way, I felt that Haldir and I were, at least, better off then they were. Aragorn would not stay like this forever, and there was little hope of them being together. I wondered if Legolas knew this. 

               Glorfindel looked silently at Aragorn and me and smiled. "I need to know that you trust each other… because neither of you would get through tonight if you do not…"

               I looked to the stern man, studying him like I have been for the past few days. He gazed into my eyes and only honesty and determination shone. I saw a different person than that I had been serving for the past years. I saw a strong, fierce leader who was willing to fight for what he believed in. He held out his hand and I grasped it tightly to show that I trusted him. 

               "Alright… then let us be off." 

Haldir speaks-

               I watched as they walked off towards the quiet palace and the steps of my beloved grow fainter and his figure nearly out of my sight. I snapped my thoughts away as I thought briefly of following them. Sure, it may seem like a good idea, yet I did somehow anticipate what would trouble I could cause them. 

               Legolas was frowning slightly as I turned to him. I could tell something was on his mind.

               "What is the matter?" I asked him. 

               "… I do not think we will ever be together… not after all this…"

               I did not answer him, for I too was aware of their situation. I did not know why Legolas always seemed to suffer the painful end of things. Even happy times held nothing but sorrow for him. 

               "… You really love him… don't you?"

               "… I do, but perhaps…" His face fell and he looked to me with a searching thought, "… perhaps it was not meant to be… not now."

               I saw the sadness in his eyes and sat down beside him. "It will all work out somehow, you'll see." I whispered, promising him. But truly, I could not see how it would. 

               He shrugged slightly and looked towards the sky, "I hope so." 

               We sat quietly for a while, talking about what we would do when we reached the havens. But voices stretched from afar. People have come to look for the two dead men. I opened my mouth in panic. Legolas quickly stood up and grabbed my wrist. We were soon running soundlessly through the forest. 

               As we withdrew into a tightly knit grove, we heard voices only a few feet away. It was a trait of all elves to be silent enough when needed. Legolas suddenly stirred beside me as I noticed that he was pressing a hand to his mouth. 

               "What is it?"

               He removed his hand, as I was shocked to see that blood dripped down his fingers. I wrapped an arm around my friend in an attempt to keep him from trembling. I could feel his thin body leaning against me and his bones crushing against my skin. He was so thin, just like all of us. 

               Suddenly a blade came flying towards us and I quickly ducked away. Legolas struck the man that tried to grab him hard with a branch and started to run. I went after him as well but I was shoved against the ground hard as a pair of strong arms held me down. 

               "Haldir!" Legolas quickly turned around and sprinted back. 

               "Run!" I yelled as I tried to break free from the grasp. 

Aragorn Speaks-

               "Shit!" I cursed as I looked towards the empty bed. The king was not there. I looked to Eomer who looked to Glorfindel, who had turned incredibly pale. The elf looked around intently and then muttered something. 

               "What is it?" I questioned sharply. Glorfindel said nothing; he only sprung from the room and down the halls. Eomer and I followed him, not sure of where we were going. We sprinted through the palace till we reached the stables where so many soldiers were gearing up. 

               "The journey… I forgot…" Glorfindel muttered, "Damn him! Now we will never get a clear shot of him with all these soldiers around."

               Eomer's eyes suddenly widened and nearly jumped from where we were standing. "What is it?" I asked but all he did was point. Glorfindel's hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and I looked to where he was pointing. Haldir was being shoved along by a very… large man. The elf's wrists were bound and he was bleeding slightly. 

               "Let me go…" Eomer was saying, but Glorfindel had a good hold on him. 

               "No… you can't do anything about it now… we have to wait." I could see a cold anger forming in Glorfindel's eyes as well but the elven lord was willing to remain calm. 

               I watched for a few moments, quietly cursing at the way he was being treated until the thought finally hit me. Legolas, where was he? He is hurt… I could sense it. 

 I looked to Glorfindel who, I could tell, was filled with worry. Things have definitely not turned out the way we had planned. 

               "… Estel…" He was muttering, "Wait till the man turns the corner, then club him hard…"

               I nodded as the bulky man began to pull away from the crowd of soldiers and make his way towards the shadows of where we stood. There, I banged him hard against the wall and he was unconscious before he had time to yell out. Eomer caught Haldir in his arms and stripped the ropes from the elf's wrists. He tried to shake the elf awake but Haldir was deep in his dream. 

               "We have to find Legolas…" I said as I stood up. 

               "I agree… but we have to figure out what to do first." Glorfindel sighed. He was the only one that was not pressured by love duties so I trusted his judgment above my own or Eomer's. The golden haired elf shoved the body of the man into a dark area where no one would see then went to Haldir. 

               He touched the elf upon his brow then called him. 

               The elf stirred slightly and then looked up, "Legolas…" He moaned softly. 

               "Do you know where he is?" I asked quickly. Glorfindel threw me a look that made me back away. 

               "Legolas… he was wounded by a sword when he tried to save me…but he managed to get away." Haldir said as he straightened up, "I have to find him…" He pulled away from Eomer's arms and tried to stand. I could see that he was in a lot of pain but was trying his best to stay strong. I respected the elf so. He should never had to suffer through all this. Neither should Legolas. 

               Glorfindel swore as he gave Haldir a hand in getting up. The Lorien elf looked towards me for a moment then frowned. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided that it was not the time or place. 

               "Eomer take Haldir with you and go look for Legolas…" Glorfindel said softly. 

Legolas Speaks-

               I ran as hard as I could but never before had I ever seen a man run so fast. The figure was gaining ground fast and I had a feeling that I was beginning to lose my way. I worried desperately about Haldir but there was no way I could have helped him. 

               Suddenly I stumbled upon a root and nearly fell but my reflexes allowed me to stay standing. But it slowed me down enough for the man behind me to gain enough ground. He was only a few feet behind me now. 

               Sharp pain cursed through me as I felt something hit my left leg. I hit the cold hard ground before I could stop my fall. Blood tore down my clothing as the sharp dart dug deep into my flesh. 

               The figure looked at me from above and with that he reached for me…


	10. Last Chance

Eomer Speaks-

               Haldir was far ahead of me for there was no competition of who could run faster. When I finally caught up to him he was kneeling down next to a clearing with in the grove. "Legolas…" He breathed, "He was hurt…" 

               I looked down to see the elven blood glittering about the ground. A strand of his hair lay upon the ground, glistening in the moonlight. "Where now?"

               "This way." Haldir muttered as he sprinted ahead. I caught him as he nearly stumbled on the rock and he looked up in his embarrassment. He quickly straightened as I let go of his waist. 

               "What if…" Haldir paused as he looked down, "You don't think they would do that to him… do you?" I looked to into his eyes but I could not answer him. I knew how cruel these men were… and I knew that he did too. 

               "This is all my fault… if he did not try and save me…" Haldir sighed as he ran his fingers through his sheet of shimmering hair in frustration. 

               "Don't blame yourself…" I whispered as I set a hand upon his shoulder, the important thing is that we find him. Haldir nodded as he continued to walk ahead. I followed him for a while until we left the forest once more. 

               "They already took him…" Haldir breathed softly, "Back to the dungeons I bet… come on."

               "Perhaps I should go alone…"

               "You will need help," My beloved's eyes flashed for a moment before his expression softened, "I know I am not much, but I am all you can count on right now." I frowned as I noted the hurt in his voice and kissed him softly upon his brow. He leaned against me, laying his head upon my breast. 

               "I only worry about your safety…" I assured him but he shook his head. 

               "I know… I'm just…Forget it, let's go; we have little time to waste." He did not continue and only walked ahead. I did not mean to offend him; yet I knew that he was just worried. 

Legolas Speaks-

               I struggled to pull free as the man bound my wrists once more. I kicked him hard in the ribs and tried to stand up but I was shoved to the ground by another who had caught up with us. I looked up with hatred in my eyes as I pulled away once more. A hand reached over and pressed a cloth to my mouth as the world began to grow dim. 

               When I opened my eyes once more, I realized that a man was carrying me down a dark and clouded hall. I realized that this was not the dungeon in a heartbeat. The man was taking me elsewhere. But where, I did not know. Horror struck through me as I realized what was about to happen. I looked up at the muscular figure…and he stared at me with a gleam in his eager eyes. 

               By Elbereth, this was not going to happen again. I would rather die. I closed my eyes and pretended to be drugged unconscious. I could feel him laying me on the cold bare ground as a hand came to untie my limbs. I waited patiently till the ropes slipped to the ground and then I shoved him hard and by surprise he fell. 

               I ran again, as fast as I could manage with blood still trickling down my leg. I could not gain much speed as my pain began to surge in my body. He was catching up to me; I could feel it. The strong arms came out for me once more and tried to force me against the wall but I was able to break free this time. 

               I did not know how long I could fight him. But he did not give up as I was knocked hard in the ribs and nearly fell. "You are mine… elf…"He said as he a hand slipped toward my neck. I elbowed him again but he was now choking me and I could not fight the gasps much longer…

Haldir Speaks-

               I sighed softly as I looked back; I had not meant to be so harsh towards Eomer. It frustrated me that he did not think I could do anything. I was not a pathetic piece of property he had to defend. Yet I knew it was only out of love that he worried about me, and I understood. 

               All I had ever wanted was to share a life with him, but everything had always become so complicated, maybe after all this, we can be together. Eomer would be freed from his oath once the King has died. For I know that Aragorn would release him from his vow. Perhaps we will be together, without having to hide. Yet I did not know whether he would be willing to seek the havens with me, but I did know that I would follow him wherever he was to go. 

               Finding Legolas is the most important thing now. I should have the rest of my immortal life to daydream. We approached the castle and tore through the halls. Most of the palace was getting ready for the King's departure that almost none remained to guard the dungeons. For that I was grateful.

               "Haldir wait…" He said suddenly. 

               "What is it?"

               "I know these men… if they have the opportunity they would not just lock up the elven prisoner…"

               "What are you saying?" I whispered although I already understood. I just did not wish to picture the thought in my mind. Eomer looked to me and nodded. My gaze quickly drifted as a tear whelmed in my eyes from panic. 'Stop it,' I told myself, 'I cannot cry in front of him…I don't cry…'

               "We will find him." My lover whispered as he stroked my cheek gently. I nodded to show that I believed him. 

Aragorn Speaks-

               I tried to look back towards Glorfindel while wielding a sword to keep off the guards. Everything had happened so fast, but by now I was just thankful that most of the battalion had left already. There were only a number of guards around, the king, and the king's own swordsman who was easily the most skilled warrior I had seen in a very long time. 

               I could tell that Glorfindel was having a difficult time holding back the advancing swordsman so I had to hurry. I was worried sick about Legolas for I knew that he would badly tortured if not… no, I could not think about that now. Besides, Eomer and Haldir are searching for him, it would be all right. 

               I was now face to face with my so-called brother. This fact I still had not accepted. He gazed at me with hatred and anger it was not long before he lashed out. 

               "Elf lover…" He hissed as he brandished his sword at me. As I remembered him trying to hold down _my_ gorgeous elf and rape him my own rage exploded. Legolas's tears the night that I brought him to my room; only the second time, in any world, that I have seen him cry. 

               I charged on, backing him into a corner. My rage seemed to lend me strength that I did not believe I had. I would slay this man before the end, and until I can raise my sword gleaming with his blood upon it, I will not rest. He looked at me as our swords clashed. 

               "So this is as you reveal yourself, a backstabber… and you my own brother…"

               "I am not your brother…" I spoke truthfully and without a shred of reluctance, "And you do not deserve to know these creatures you have so wronged…"

               Glorfindel's eyes were now upon us and as he relaxed for a moment, his foe took the time and struck the elf hard, knocking the wind out of him. 

               A sudden cry came from behind us as I tilted the sword towards the man's neck. I turned around in horror to see that the golden haired elf was badly wounded by a blow. Blood dripped down his side where he was holding and a knife was quickly brought to his throat by his foe. 

               "Drop the blade…" I commanded in my anger. 

               "I serve only the king," The warrior said coldly. 

               "I am the king…"

               "You are not, and a traitor you have revealed yourself to be… back away from my lord, or the elf dies…"

               Glorfindel's eyes flashed with anger but I could tell that he was still resolute, "Kill him, Estel."

               "No…" I said as I looked to the elven lord who had fought valiantly beside me. I knew that I was also no match for the swordsman. He would not kneel to me, I knew. For the warriors were taught to follow only the one king. 

               "Do it!" Glorfindel snapped as I hesitated, looking at him with pleading eyes. The elven lord was wincing in pain but I knew that he wouldn't turn back now. A hand pressed to his wound as his eyes darted to me… I knew what he wanted me to do. But I could not let him just perish… 

               My eyes turned to the fallen man that knelt before me…

Eomer Speaks-

               I easily slew the man that was holding down Legolas but as my eyes fell onto the elf I could not help but wince. He looked terrible, and he had obviously been struggling with all his strength. His clothes were torn to pieces and his sapphire eyes were empty, lost of thought. A few tear trails were down his pale cheeks and his hair was a mess over his face. I lifted him into my arms while Haldir hid the body of the man. I knew my beloved could not bear seeing his friend in such a state. I brushed a few strands of golden hair from the flushed and pain filled face. 

               "… Legolas…" Haldir said softly as he looked towards the limp body in my arms, "… He could have died…." He said this as the unconscious elf's breast still rose and fell, although just barely. I knew that he not only felt the pain of his friend but his own pain… having gone through the same thing. 

               "Aragorn…" Legolas stirred slightly in my arms, as I lifted him. 

               "You will see him soon…" Haldir whispered as he grasped the elf's hand firmly.

               "I have… I have to see him…now.." The beautiful elf's eyes were dimming, I could see and his grief was beginning to take over, "I…"

               "Legolas… be strong…" I was whispering softly to him, but he was shaking his head as a tear slipped from his eyes. 

               "… I have to see him… is… is he all right?"

               "He is fine…" I assured him. Legolas looked away as pain stirred in his eyes, blood poured from his mouth as he tilted his blond head towards the ground. 

               "Legolas…" Haldir gasped as he grasped the elf's hand. 

               "… I can't…" Legolas breathed softly, trying to keep his eyes in focus. 

               Damn, I felt horrible. I knew that this was not the first time Legolas has been assaulted like this, and it had nearly broken him last time. He had never fully recovered; I did not want to imagine what it could do to him this time…


	11. Endings and Beginnings

Glorfindel Speaks-

               "DO IT!" I snapped once more when I saw the doubtfulness in his eyes. The curse of having a good heart… I had not realized what part that would play in it. He reluctantly turned back to the man, casting me one last look. 

               I was not an ordinary elf, and I did not need help in protecting myself. My hand dug into the deep earth and scraped a hand full of dust and dirt. I could feel the trembling hand of my foe making the blade shake. When Aragorn brought the sword swishing down upon the king, I reached my hand out and flung the dust in my opponent's eyes. He stumbled in agony giving me a chance to free myself from his grasp. 

Aragorn Speaks-

               "Glorfindel!" I quickly turned around, ignoring the carcass that fell to my feet. The elven lord had one arm around his side and was backing away from the man trying to regain his vision. 

               Relief spread through me when I saw that the elf was not critically harmed. 

               "Estel… now!" He mouthed to me, still wincing slightly from the pain. 

               I nodded but as I held my sword to the stumbling man, I did not slay him. I waited until he was able to look up at me. He dropped his sword but remained silent. Glorfindel stood behind me, his sharp eyes studying my expression. 

               "Kill me if you must…. But I shall not bow to you…"

               "… I do not ask it of you." I replied neutrally, seeing the surprised look on his face. 

               "What do you ask of me then?"

               "… The King is dead… and you are released from your oath… go now, to wherever you desire."

               "An oath cannot be broken…"

               "You are not breaking it, you are simply being released from it."

                His lips tightened at this but said nothing. I lowered my sword and to my surprise, he did not reach for his. "You are worthy to be King." He said softly as he began to walk away. 

               "He is right you know…" Glorfindel approached me. I sheathed my sword but did not show my reaction to this. "I admire you… for mercy was never taught to me…" Glorfindel said with a half smile. I shook my head gently and sighed. 

               "Mercy is not taught…" I replied. We walked slowly towards the palace, which now looked nothing but an abandoned past. Too much evil had been done there. The golden haired elf beside me smiled, a smile that lasted more than a few seconds. 

               "Aragorn…" I turned around at the voice that was calling me and a few shadows were stepping from the grove.  Eomer and Haldir were approaching, both looking exhausted. 

               "Legolas…" I gasped as my eyes fell upon the blond elf struggling to keep consciousness in Eomer's arms. I quickly ran to him and cradled him against myself. He looked horrible; his hair was a mess, his face stained with tears and bruises were forming everywhere. No… it couldn't be. Fury swept through me as I began to understand.

               "They… did they…" I tried say but my voice went hoarse at the sight of my beaten elven lover. Eomer said nothing, but his arm instinctively wrapped around Haldir. Legolas moaned softly as he brought a weak hand up to trace my face. Tears ran from his face endlessly and I could feel him shivering. How could anyone do this to someone so beautiful? Only the few strong elves can survive such an atrocity. "Fight it…" I begged him as I held Legolas as close as I could, "Please…. You can't die."

               "… I… can't…" He was saying softly. No, he couldn't die… it wasn't… what have I done to him… Legolas looked up at me and tried to force a smile onto his lips, "I love you…I never thought I would ever say that to anyone… and least of all… you…"

               "And I you…"I choked back everything as I lifted the blond head and pressed my lips against his tender ones. 

               "Aragorn… you told me of this place..." He was whispering softly to me, and I knew then that he would not make it. Oh Valar, why did I have to see this? No one deserved this sort of pain… and least of all, him. The elven beauty laid his face upon my chest and I held him gently, lowering us both towards the ground. 

'

               "… Yes…" I assured him, trying to guarantee him some happiness. He would be happy… not in this world… not in this lifetime… but he would be happy, and we will be together. 

                "Your home… what was it like there? When we were together… tell me about it again…" Legolas murmured through the last of his strength. … His hands were so cold now; it was like we sat in winter's eye. 

               "We would ride together towards the horizon…and no one would ever stop us… or give us a second look. We were so in love…" 

               "Then it was meant to be… like the old stories… you and I…"He tried to say… fighting the last of his failing strength. 

               "Yes… that is how it is meant to be…"

               A soft cry escaped him as he tried to sit. His grief was taking him and he has already gone too far. If only I could have given him more of the happiness he deserved. Why were men so cruel? 

               "I'm sorry… after everything you have done for me…"

               "No," I promised him, "There is nothing to be sorry for… you will be happy again…"

Haldir Speaks-

               "We can finally see the havens now…" I whispered through my tears as I knelt beside my best friend. He smiled fully as he turned his only half open eyes to me. 

               "I knew we would…" Legolas whispered softly. 

               "We will go as soon as you get better…" I said as faithfully as I could. I knew that he would never get better, but it was so hard…

               "No more pain… no more sadness…" Legolas said as he looked to me, his hand leaving Aragorn's cheek to grasp my own fingers. I wanted to collapse when I felt how weak his grip was. 

               "Only friends…" I whispered. Eomer slipped his arms around my waist as he looked to the dying elf. 

               Glorfindel only knelt beside the beauty. He said nothing for a while as Legolas and Aragorn immersed in each other. "Go now… in peace… perhaps we will meet again in another life." My strong friend stood just when dawn had arisen. He looked nothing short of a god. 

______________________________________________  
  


               I held Eomer's hand, for I felt now I needed him more than ever. As happy as I was to have him in my arms, he was not Legolas, and it pained me so much to seek a dream without the closest friend to share it with. Glorfindel walked with us, for it was his time to pass to the havens and never return. 

               Aragorn stood in the winds, for he was to return to his world, where he belonged. 

Aragorn Speaks-

               I awoke in bed feeling like I have just been knocked down several times. I was so dizzy, but where had everyone gone? Glorfindel? Haldir? Eomer? I was only lying there in my bed. 

               I gasped as I saw that everything was back to the way it was. Rivendell… it was all there. 

               "Aragorn! Thank heaven… you are awake!" The golden haired beauty was hurrying towards me as he quickly set the water glass he was carrying aside. 

               "Legolas… how? You are alive…" I whispered taking him into my arms and kissing him long and hard. I was devastated when I saw him perish but…

               "… I'm alive?" Legolas repeated looking at me "Is there any reason I shouldn't be? If I am not mistaken, you are the one who hit your head."

               "I… I what?"

               "You have been asleep for three days now, I was to leave that morning but how could I when you…" Legolas suddenly looked down. I began to understand what had happened. 

               "Legolas I have something to tell you…" I whispered. He looked to me with shaking eyes then spoke. 

               "It is fine… I should not have pressed you… It was foolish of me… I just really…"

               I silenced him with a long kiss, carefully massaging his tongue with my own. I felt his slender body melt against mine, carefully leaning against me. "Aragorn… I don't understand…"

               "I love you…" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his tiny waist, his sapphire eyes met my own and he looked a mix of happy and confused. 

               "You do?" Legolas said almost stuttering, his face lit up with happiness. 

               "I love you more than anything in the world… and I am sorry I was afraid to say it before…"

               "Your… your sure." Legolas said laying his pretty blond head upon my shoulder. 

               "More sure than I have ever been." 

               He smiled, not knowing what to say just embraced me and we stayed there for a while. 

               "Will you get a glass of water?" I sighed as I stroked his hair. 

               "Get it yourself… what am I, your slave?" Legolas laughed as we kissed again. 

THE END

______________  
  
Thanks for the reviews!

Check out the prequel… which I shall be updating soon… eventually. 


End file.
